


Painting

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-22
Updated: 2008-06-22
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron comes home to find Hermione painting the nursery.





	Painting

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** **Prompt:** Blue @ [](http://community.livejournal.com/rhr100/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/rhr100/)**rhr100**  
>  **Word Count:** 100 x 2

"I'm home!" Ron yelled from the front door, removing his cloak.

"In here," she shouted from the baby's room.

"I told you I'd do the painting!" Ron said when he spotted Hermione in a large pair of navy overalls surrounded by paint tins. Luckily, she hadn't started yet.

"Well, you were at work," she reasoned. "I've got nothing better to do."

"You're on maternity leave, you should be resting!"

"I can't sit here doing nothing," Hermione pleaded. "I'm bored out of my mind."

Ron knew better than to argue with her whilst pregnant.

He'd made that mistake the first time.

\---

"Okay," Ron agreed reluctantly. "Just be careful. Let me paint the higher parts."

"There's a problem," Hermione told him, biting her lip. "If you see the colour, it'll give away the sex, and you didn't want to know."

It was true, but there wasn't long to go.

"Maybe you should just stay out of here," she said. "Ask George to come and help if you insist I need it."

"What colour did you choose?" Ron asked.

"Blue."

"I'm having a boy?" He asked.

She nodded, grinning.

"We're having a boy."

"Now we have one of each!"

"For now," she chuckled.


End file.
